The White Beauty
by Ookami no Koofuku
Summary: AU. At a young age, Haku had experienced more then most people would their entire lives. He was a beautiful boy, but the beauty of his is one of the causes of his current problem. Rated T: For swearing, and possible future suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** AU! At a young age, Haku had experienced more then most people would their entire lives. He was a beautiful boy, but the beauty of his is one the causes of his current problem.

_**Disclaim**:_ I do not own ANY of the naruto characters nor do I even need to. The characters featured in this fanfic belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1:

In the darkness, quiet sobs were heard as a young boy said goodbye to his best friend. Weapons of all sorts were scattered around them. Some broken and others stained with blood. The moon's light faintly beamed through the thick branches of the giant trees surrounding them. Only to illuminate the two.

"Thank you, Zabuza…" The boy whispered softly, blinking hard as tears threatened to escape.

Big boys are not supposed to cry, he was told. He was to suck it up and hold it in like a man. But the first time in years he had a reason to cry. A genuine reason.

"Thank you!" A tear broke lose.

"Thank you…for everything!" Tears were now flowing freely down his rosy cheeks.

Clutching the still warm body in front for him, the boy's sobs grew stronger. "I miss you already…I'll always miss you!"

Hiccupping he rested his head on Zabuza's bloody chest, soaking it with salty liquid. Feeling Zabuza's heartbeat slowing down, the boy whispered hoarsely: "You were like the father I never got. You helped me…Help an abandoned child, giving me a reason to live…For that I'll forever love you…"

The large man moved his hand to pat the boy's head, but never made it. Instead he choked out the words "I love you too, my son".

Snow slowly descended from the dark sky. Covering both the boy and his friend. With in minutes, Zabuza's body went cold. The boy continued to cry himself to sleep.

---------------------

Silence engulfed the once noisy city, as sun set down for the day. A magnificent ray of colours were painted on the sky, creating a soothing atmosphere.

A small boy came limping into the usually crowded, open marked area. His clothes were torn apart, drenched in blood, sweat and tears. His long, silky, black hair was plastered against his pale skin. While his shoes looked like they were chewed on, spit out, chewed up again, spit out and then throw into the deepest, most moist closet for several years. His cold, emotionless, black eyes with a hit of grey stared of into the distant.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" A man in his late twenties asked, before his head collided with the ground he was standing on.

"Baka! Does it look like she okay? Get your head out of the gutters, and get this kid to the hospital. NOW!" his companion roared.

Trembling slightly the masked man stood up, only to see that the young boy was long gone.

----------------------

Wandering aimlessly the black haired boy found himself back at the marked place. The same couple from before rushed over to him. "Daijobou desuka?" Again the poor man was send crashing into the ground.

"You imbecile! Why would you ask that, when YOU clearly see that she's not?" The purple haired female screeched into the masked man's ear, while pulling him up by the same ear.

Sighing heavy she spoke: "Before the girl disappears again… could you… you know help her?"

"Oi, where did she go?"

"Baka!" The lady bonked the fellow on the head.

"She's limping the other way! Now, go and get her, while I get the car."

The unfortunate man ran towards the young boy.

"Miss, I think you should go to the hospital," The man laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come, my friend and I'll take you there,"

The boy just stood there, paralyzed. Slowly, turning the said kid around the man grumbled softly about not being able to read his beloved Icha Icha Paradise, before looking him in the eye. The pale boy stared mindlessly back at the blurry image in front of him.

"Don't worry. The hospital isn't far…" The man drifted of, as a car honked at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, USURATONKACHI?!"

An old looking man, clad in a white came towards the pair, with a blank face. The Icha Icha lover shared a look with his partner, before asking the question they have been waiting to ask.

------------------------

"Doctor, how is she?"

"The patient is now stable, but has severe case of hypothermia. The patient also seems to be in a state of trauma. He hasn't spoken, and continues to stare of into the distance. He has some mild bruises and cuts, indicating he's been in struggle. If you guys hadn't brought him… "

"Can we go and see her?" This time the lady asked.

"You may, but he's asleep, and you can only stay there for an hour," The doctor said while turning around to leave, but not before adding: "By the way, she is a he," The doctor left chucking at the stunned pair.

------------------------

The first rays of the morning sun, shone through the flowing white curtains, before settling on the black haired beauty. Snoring softly, the boy shifted in his hospital-bed, snuggling into the white, delicate pillows. His hair framing his angelic looking face, making him looks like an innocent child. An innocent looking girl to be exact.

"KAWAII! He's just so kawaii at the moment!" the purple haired lady exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty. She turned around in her seat to glare sadly at masked man before addressing him. "Unfortunately, our assignment is due tomorrow and we still haven't found what we were sent to find…" She sighed, turning around to face the boy, before harshly finishing: "If it wasn't for you, scaring the girl away, we wouldn't be sitting here worrying about our jobs."

The man was standing next to his partner. He laid his hand on her shoulder, as he bent slightly down to whisper in her ear. "But Anko, I do think we found someone better…"

**------------------------------**

**A/N:** **Well, This is actually my second fanfic. XD And it was first postet on DA, but now I've got a account here. :D**

**I really wanted to do a Haku fiction. Well...because the plot of this story demanded Haku as its leading man! XD You will be seeing a lot of Kakashi and Anko. Those two are just there, since I really don't know why I chose them... :S ...**

**This will be a non paring fanfiction, since I not into that many parings, and it's going to be an AU.**

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue with the fan fiction?**

**Review!! And let me know what you guys think:)**

**Baibai!**

**Ookami no Koofuku**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaim_** I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters nor do I even need to. The characters featured in this fanfic belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2:

"…ugh…" The black haired beauty woke up to a blinding light.

His eyes were still closed, refusing to open as he tried to lift his heavy eyelids. Every part of his body was crying in agony, as he stiffly open his eyes to a blank, white room.

'_Where am I?'_ he thought. I his blurry vision he saw a person pacing around him, while another was sitting on a chair holding an orange thing close to its face.

The pacing one had purple hair, while the other had sort of silver, whitish hair. "Oi Kakashi, he's waking up!" the purple haired spoke to the silver haired. "Call the nurse, while I watch over the brat."

The silver haired complied, and soon after came back with the nurse.

"Okay, let's take a look at him." The nurse gingerly removed a long tube from his mouth, making the boy cough uncontrollably.

His eyes were fully open now, his throat burning, his head spinning slightly, while his body acing, begging him to lay down again.

'_Water'_ His mind screamed.

The nurse carefully passed a cup of water against his mouth, almost like she heard his pleads. After a while the coughing ceased.

The raven haired stared perplexed at the people in the room, before laying down on the soft bed. Some of the pain disappeared, as sleep swept over his mind.

---------------------------------------

"Wow, how much sleep does a brat need? He's reminding me of a certain lazy ass." Anko glared a little at the silver haired. It had been a week since the boy woke up.

Kakashi looked up from reading his little orange book. "Huh, did you say something, Anko?"

Anko's glare hardened, but soon was replaces by a sadistic smirk. "Oi, Kakashi! The new volume of Icha Icha Stranded came out today, and I heard that there was a competition for the special edition with a signed autograph. But the competition started an hour ago, in front of the publisher. Which is on the other side of the city, and we have to stay here…"

Anko's smirk grew, as the little of part his face went pale. The horror stricken male, dashed towards the door, threw the door open, but stopped, contemplating the consequences of not following order.

"You won't tell, will you?" He begged, more then asked.

"Nah, as long as you pick up some dango on your way back. I won't." The purple haired lady answered coolly. "Arigatou!" With that he speeded out of the hospital.

Anko chuckled faintly, her sadistic smirk never leaving her lips. _'That what the baka gets for not listening to me or the radio. His freaking book had been postponed a week.'_

Satisfied with her doing she laid back into her chair and looked sat the sleeping boy. _'I wonder if he will agree, when he wakes up. If he doesn't we're screwed, and if he does he's screwed.'_

---------------------------------------

That night, the boy started silently shedding tears in his sleep. Whimpering ever slightly every now and then, he mumbled some incoherent words. The black haired teen's sleep became more restless. The whimpering turned into frightful cries. Tormented by images in his sleep, the black haired gripped his pillow tight.

As the cries continued, becoming louder and sorrow filled, the nurses came rushing in. Sedating him, they left as fast as they came. Leaving the boy in the darkness once again.

---------------------------------------

"KAMI-SAMA! When will this brat wake up?!" Anko grumbled loudly, biting her bottom lip in frustration.

She was seated next to the white covered, waiting impatiently for the sleeping beauty to open his eyes.

She continued grumble: "The doctor said the kid is in a good condition, what the hell is taking him so long to wake up?!"

Kakashi coughed lightly, glaring a hole into her back while answering her "Anko, maybe he sensed that the she-devil is in the room, and decided that never waking up is better then to hear your screeching voice,"

The purple haired woman slowly turned in her seat, with a cheeky smirk playing on her lips. "Why thank you for the compliment. Coming from you Kakashi, it means a lot," She said. Her voice laced with sarcasm.

Her brown almost gray eyes shone with triumph, looking directly into his uncovered black eye. "It looks to me that you're still angry about the Icha Icha_ fable_ I told you,"

Kakashi shrugged indifferently, he took a glance at the malicious woman before going back to reading his orange book for the umpteenth time. His nose still stuck in the book he uttered a sentence: "By the way, boy is waking up."

---------------------------------------

The long haired teenager slowly rose up from his comfy pillow, only to be greeted by a grinning female and a masked man. Both of them were inches from his face. Looking horror-stricken at the two, the boy gave a small wave in front of their faces.

Sensing the boy's discomfort the adults quickly retreated to were they formerly where sitting or in Kakashi's case standing.

"Konnichiwa!" Anko said, still grinning widely.

"Daijobou? We were beginning to think you'd never wake up…" Lightly laughing, Kakashi seemed to be smiling under his mask.

The black haired beauty nodded his head, as a smile started to form on his lips.

"What's your name son?"

The boy motioned for a pen and paper to write on.

Grabbing a ballpoint pen and paper from her jacket, Anko gave them to the pale, dark eyed boy. He bent his head, making his hair falling in front of him he scribbled something on the paper and gave it back to the older woman.

"Haku, is it?"

The boy now known as Haku nodded carefully. The small smile was still evident on his flawless face.

"Well Haku, I'm Anko Mitarashi and this here is Kakashi Hatake," She pointed to the silver haired man.

"Nice to meet you, Haku"

"We were the ones who spotted you wandering aimlessly, before you fell unconscious. Where's your family, and why were you wandering and bloodied up?"

Haku's coal eyes flickered with unshed tears, while he gazed down on the white blanket on his lap. Silence soon took over the room, and only thing making a sound was the boy's heavy breathing. "I don't have a family…" Haku suddenly said in shaken voice barely louder then a whisper.

Both adults did not pursuit the subject, fully understanding the loss of a parent. But they were there for a reason, to finish an assignment that could cost them their jobs. Anko went over to the depressed boy, and gave him a warm, heartfelt hug. Letting go, Anko settled herself on the foot of Haku's bed, grinning to the boy she said: "Let's become friends, then,"

A smile reappeared on the boy lips.

---------------------------------------

From then on the three of them talked for a while. Even though it was mostly Kakashi and Anko bickering about God knows what. Haku stayed quiet for the most part, enjoying the show that was being displayed.

But the cheerful atmosphere turned into a serious one, when Kakashi spoke up in a business like tone: "We want to ask you do us a favour? And in return, you can come and live with us. All expenses are included. But before we tell you what the favour is, you have to agree…"

"Get to the point, baka!" The purple haired woman booked her partner.

Kakashi continued: "The favour is one that will make you sacrifice…"

'_Mainly your ego, pride, self-respect…' _Anko added in her thoughts.

"What _dear_ Kakashi here is saying is that we need for you to dress like a girl and accompany our boss's youngest son to his prom."

Haku's smile fell.

…

…

…

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Complete and awkward silence roamed the room. All of them were staring at each other, none of them blinking. All though the decision was already made, it seemed that the staring contest was to confirm it.

Haku was the first one to break eye contact. Confused and slightly disgusted, he looked out of his hospital window.

Outside, light snow was making its way down.

---------------

**A/N: **

**I wonder what will happen to Haku next...? Evil smirk I might not be able to update fast, but will try. **

**I kinda notes that I've been using japanese words without explaining their meaning. "**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Usuratonkachi - Another form for idiot**

**Konnichiwa - God day**

**Daijoubu/ Daijoubu desuka - Are you ok?, It's ok**

**Oi! - Hey!**

**Arigatou - Thank you **

**Kami - God**

**Sama - A suffix used for people of higher rank, mostly use for kings, president or god.**

**Kawaii - Cute**

**That's all for now. Reviews will be _very _appreciated!!**

**Tsubaki**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaim**_ I do not own ANY of the naruto characters nor do I even need to. The characters featured in this fanfic belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3

Still looking out the window, Haku contemplated the so called favour. Either he refused and when back to living on the streets or he accept, and have a roof over his head. The latter would cost him his remaining pride, which he held very dear. _'Oh, what would Zabuza do in this situation' _He thought. His eyes follow a snowflake gliding its way down. _'He would toughen up, and do what ever it takes to survive. I guess he would what me to live on.'_

Turning around to look the two adults in the eyes or in Kakashi's case the eye, Haku asked: "Is that the only condition then? I pretend to be a girl, take this guy to his prom…"

"Hai, that's the only condition." Anko beamed. "Does that mean it is a yes?"

Smiling sadly Haku nodded his head. "Hai, is a yes." He turned again, looking back outside. The sky was clearing, and the snowing had stopped.

-----------------------------

After agreeing to the terms, the same awkward silence overcame the room again. The sun shone in, brightening the gloomy room, while its inhabitants squirmed uncomfortably where they sat or stood.

The white door slowly opened, letting noise from the chaotic hospital fill the quiet space, as a nurse shovelled quickly in. The nurse gave a warm greeting before going over to the patient.

"I see you're up." She smiled.

"Daijoubou desuka? Any dizziness or nausea?" Her eyes were darting between Haku and the machines that were hooked on him, while taking notes on a clipboard. Haku shook his head.

"The doctor should be here any minute…" The door opened for the second time. "…now…" The nurse giggled after finishing her sentence.

The doctor looked around the room. A masked man was sitting in the only seat in there, his nose stuffed inside a partly orange and black book. While a purple haired woman was seated at the foot of the white steeled bed, looking bored at the nurse.

He walked up to the nurse. The nurse filled the doctor in. "Daijoubou? ..." The doctor stopped, and looked at the clipboard given to him by the nurse he saw there was no name.

"Might telling me your name, son?" He gave the boy a small smile. Haku looked up at the aging man. "It's Haku, sir."

"Well, there Haku, it seems that your vitals good. Your blood pressure back to normal, and…" The doctor took out a small flashlight, and brought it up to Haku eyes.

"…and, you don't seem have a concussion." The doctor smiled a small but visible smile. Haku, being blinded by what the doctor did, was trying to blink away the stars that blocked his view.

"It looks like you're free to go,"

-----------------------------

The sun was still shining brightly from its position in the sky. Wind gently blowing making the trees sway. White, cold snow gleamed in the sunlight, blinding Haku all over again.

"Aho! Put down the freaking book and look where you're driving! You almost got us killed!" Kakashi barely missed a streetlamp, received a rather solid punch to the head by a furious dango lover. This made Kakashi all most hit another streetlamp.

This made the already enraged female, boiling mad. "BAKA!! Stop this car right now!"

Parking the car, Kakashi looked to his right to find the seats occupant gone. "Move it, Aho!"

The Icha Icha lover did what he was told, and seated himself in the back next to Haku.

"When we get, home make sure to steer out the mad woman," Haku giggled a little and smiled.

Anko started the car, and abruptly steered it out on the road, in full speed ahead. "Hold on tight," Kakashi whispered, before going back to reading his precious Icha Icha Stranded.

'_Home_...'

------------------------------

A young teenage boy, with stunning black, almost blue hair that framed nicely his flawless pale skin, styled in a way that it to some extent looked like the rear end of a chicken. With his black eyes, with hints of red, made girls swoon at his feet. His arrogant, indifferent, cold personality only enhanced girls' infatuation with him. Most guys were either jealous his popularity with the girls, or just plainly disliked him for his rotten attitude.

The only one seemingly able to talk to him without shrinking from the constant death glares was a blond boy. The boy's blond hair usually found in a spiked fashion, while his striking ocean blue eyes, are mostly on the look out for havoc to cause. Whisker like scars tainted his otherwise tanned skin, giving him a cute, yet wild look. His sunny, outgoing and somewhat annoying personality has given him loads of friends and acquaintances.

Needless to say, the blond and raven haired are complete opposite.

"Teme! Wait up!" A blond boy yelled thunderously, while running up the courtyard towards the school, to his best friend/rival.

Letting the blond gaining up on him, the raven haired slowed his pace.

The blond grabbed his raven haired friends shoulder before crouching down, breathing heavily. "Sasuke-teme! I said wait up! You couldn't you just wait!"

"Why do you need to be so loud in the morning, usuratonkachi?" The one named Sasuke said, ignoring the blond who was still trying to catch his breath, started walking down the hallway toward his class.

The blond caught up to his friend again. "Why do you need to be so grumpy in the morning, teme? Didn't you hear me yelling your name for the last fifteen minutes?"

"No," Sasuke responded immediately, continuing down the hall.

"Liar! And would you slow down? Class doesn't start for another 15 minutes!"

"I want to get there before fangirls catch me and start begging me to take them to the prom," Sasuke made a disgusted face at the possible encounter. "I don't even want to go, but the o so great Itachi went, and knowing father, he probably expects me to go,"

"Then who are you taking? It's senior year, teme. You can't go to a prom without a date,"

Sasuke stopped in front of the classroom door, glaring down at the blond, he answered: "Whom I'm taking to prom, isn't any of you business, Naruto,"

Unfazed by the glare Naruto replied: "Fine, be that way. See if I'll care if you get hit by a car. Or help you when the horde of buffalos' people call your fangirls try to trample you." The grinning boy, walked in the door.

Sasuke was about to follow the blond, when he suddenly was jumped on by three of his worst, most persistent and downright creepy fangirls. Laying smashed against the marble floor, Sasuke felt his face getting abnormally hot. The girls still being on top of him, quarrelled over who Sasuke is taking to the prom, making him and the floor more acquainted.

-----------------------------

Arriving at an apartment complex two minutes later, a frightened Haku walked behind the grown-ups. The car trip scared the crap out of him. Anko was an even worse driver then Kakashi. By doing sharp turns in high speed, Anko made the pale boy even more pale, and dizzy.

"Here we are," Kakashi placed his book in his pocket, and took out his keys. Anko still being angry, as well as impatient snatched the keys from her masked friend, and opened the door. Grinning she turned towards Haku, and said: "Welcome to our humble place,"

**-----------------------------**

**A/N: ****I'll just end it here. I'm sorry for not updating any sooner. I've been stressed lately, and therefore might not update for a while either. Sorry. **

**Words used:**

**Hai - Yes**

**Aho – fool**

**Teme - Bastard**

**Review people, review and make me a happy person.**

**Tsubaki**

Ps: I realized that there maybe hints of pairings after all. " 


End file.
